In general, the plant monitor and control device used in a power plant or the like is configured to output control data of each device in order to accomplish a predetermined target (for example, constantly keeping a rotation speed of a turbine) in accordance with data indicative of the operation of each device of a plant (for example, temperature of boiler, flow rate of combustion gas, or rotation speed of a turbine) or the instruction data inputted by an operator of monitor and operation center. Then, the plant monitor and control device is configured to incorporate control logic for calculating control data outputting to each device of plant with use of input data from each device of plant and instruction data inputted by an operator. The control logic is configured to include various logic elements.
Some of predetermined parameters such as Proportional-Integral element and folded logic element among logic elements must be defined to determine an action of the element. Such logic element is often used in the control logic of the plant monitor and control device. Furthermore, a value of such parameter might be affected to output of control logic (control data). Then, an offset operation is performed to actually operate a plant and to adapt the parameter to a real value. This operation is called as a parameter tuning.
In this specification, setting a value of parameter used temporarily in the parameter tuning is called as “temporary setting”. Also, setting a value of parameter used permanently in actual work of plant is called as “formal setting”. Thus, a value of parameter used as “formal setting” is used as an optimal value obtained from a repetition of “temporary setting” of the parameter and test operation of plant.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Laid-open Publication No. 167,413 of Heisei 11 (hereinafter, it is referred to as Reference 1), an example of parameter tuning in the control logic of the plant monitor and control device, in particular, an operational screen and processing steps in a computer (maintenance support device) supporting the tuning is disclosed.
However, as the temporary setting and formal setting of parameter are not distinguished each other in the Reference 1, there exists the following problems.
A figure of the control logic is displayed in an operational screen of support tool described in the Reference 1, and a parameter set in the logic element is displayed near the logic element as a target of the parameter tuning shown in the display screen. A test personnel of parameter tuning is likely to understand whether the displayed parameter is set by the formal setting or by the temporary setting.
In this case, when the test personnel of the parameter tuning selects logic element, troublesome works for judging whether the parameter is set by the formal setting or by the temporary setting are required by showing a parameter setting display of the logic element, so that the test personnel of the parameter tuning confirms whether the parameter of the logic element is set by the formal setting or by the temporary setting.
In case where the parameter tuning is performed by the temporary setting at a computer of the maintenance support device, which has been ordinarily used, a parameter obtained by the temporary setting is memorized in a memory device of the control device, and a parameter prior to be obtained is memorized in a computer of the maintenance support device. A temporary setting parameter memorized in the control device can be constantly reset with use of a parameter prior to temporary setting memorized in a computer of the maintenance support device. However, in case where the temporary setting parameter is reset by operational errors of the test personnel because of a function to reset in an original condition, it is a problem that the temporary setting parameter is likely to be disappeared.
As above mentioned, in case where a conventional plant monitor and control device perform the parameter tuning of the control logic, sufficient care for improving a work efficiency has not been taken. As a result, the work efficiency of the parameter tuning cannot be sufficiently improved.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plant monitor and control device capable for improving work efficiency of the parameter tuning.
The plant monitor and control device relating to the present invention is constituted by a control device and a maintenance support device. The logic element parameter data of the logic element contained in the control logic data for calculating control data outputting to an actuator of plant and the logic element parameter data of the logic element contained in the control logic data are memorized in the memory device of the control device. The control device performs an arithmetic processing in accordance with the control logic data to output the control data to a plant. The maintenance support device supports the parameter tuning of the control device by performing the temporary setting of the logic element parameter data memorized in the memory device of the control device.
In case where the control device receives a temporary setting request data seeking for the temporary setting of the logic element parameter data from the maintenance support device, it is characterized (1) to receive the temporary setting target logic element data sent from the maintenance support device to memorize in the memory device, (2) to save in the logic element parameter data corresponding to the logic element designated by the temporary setting target logic element data among the logic element parameter data memorized in the memory device, and (3) to receive the temporary setting logic element parameter data sent from the maintenance support device and renew the logic element parameter data memorized in the memory device by the temporary setting logic element parameter data.
As the temporary setting target logic element data is memorized in the memory device of the control device in the plant monitor and control device relating to the present invention, the temporary setting target logic element can be distinguished from the other logic element. Accordingly, the temporary setting target logic element can be distinguishably displayed to distinguish from, the other logic element. It can be memorized as a backup data of the logic element parameter data after the temporary setting corresponding to the logic element designated by the temporary setting target logic element data.
A work efficiency of the parameter tuning in the plant monitor and control device can be remarkably improved according to the present invention.